


Sleeping

by pairatime



Series: What Once Was and What May Be Again [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl needs some sleep so Lee helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure it’s safe taking her out of sickbay?”

“Look lieutenant, do you want to take your daughter home or not?” Doc Cottle asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“Yes he does,” Lee said preempting Helo.

“You’ll be on call right? If anything happens...?” Helo asked as he ran a finder over Hara’s side and then smiling as she giggled.

“She has a lovely laugh Lieutenant. You’re a very lucky young man,” the President said looking at the two of them.

“In some ways Miss President, in some ways,” Helo said not lifting his eyes from his daughter.

“Your new quarters are ready Lieutenant Agathon,” the Admiral said standing next to the President, “when you’re on duty you can leave Hara with the Nurse here for now.”

“Thank you sir, hopefully things will stay calm enough that I won’t have to depend on them,” Helo said looking up at Admiral Adama and President Roslin.

“Between Buck and me she should always have someone with her when Karl is on duty,” Lee added as he reached around Helo and started playing with one of Hara’s feet.

“Captain Thrace? Is it wise to have her watching such a young child?” the President asked keeping an eye on Hara.

“I-she might have a point Lee,” Helo said as he looked up at Lee.

“She’s not that bad, but for now I think we have it covered,” Lee said

***

Nice pad daddy,” Starbuck said as she poked her head into Helo’s new quarters, “hey Lee, now where is the little tot?”

“Shh, she’s sleeping and we want it to stay that way,” Helo said as he glanced over at Hara in her crib.

“Then pass me a drink,” She said glancing at Hara too before sitting at the table with Helo and Lee. “How has she been?”

“She’s doing great, she’s still sleeping all the time,” Helo said as he passed a bottle to Starbuck.

“But when she’s awake she fun to play with, it you play with her toe she giggles and giggles,” Lee said watching Hara.

“She does, does she?” Starbuck ask as she took a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lee opened the hatch and looked in the room the first thing he saw was Helo half slumped over in a chair and onto the table as Hara’s bottle sat next to him.

Hara was lying just dozing in her bed not yet hungry enough to wake her father but Lee knew she would soon.

Lee made his way to Karl and just tapped his shoulder and jumping back when the larger man jumped with a start, “Lee?” Karl asked groggy. 

“Take a nap Helo, I’ve got a few hours and I think I’ve got feeding Hara without ruining my clothing down,” Lee said as he started the burner to warm Hara’s bottle.

“I’m good Lee it-“ 

“Karl,” Lee interrupted Karl before he could say any more, “you need sleep if you’re going to fly on the CAP in five hours.”

“Hara needs-“

“Do I need to put your father to bed Hara?” Lee asked as he picked up Hara who had started moving around and giggling, and cradling her in his arms.

Lee watched as Helo just smiled and shook his head before rising and doing little more then kicking off his boots before falling into the bed falling asleep almost as once.

“He pushes too hard, do you know that Hara? Your father just doesn’t know when to ask for help. He always has to try to help everyone, even if it means giving up his sleep. Well you’ll help me stop that right?” Lee asked Hara as he took the bottle and tested some on his wrist.

“He took a second shift and still thinks he can stay up with you and then do CAP again,” Lee continued as Hara just looked up at him and the bottle he brought to her mouth, “He always needs someone to make sure he’s looking after himself, he’s not good at that. I use to do that, you’ll help me now right?” he asked as he looked over at the sleeping Helo.

After Hara had finished her bottle, and Lee had burped her, he laid her back down before turning to Karl. Grabbing the blanket he draped it over Karl and slid the pillow more evenly under Karl’s head. Lee just told him to go back to sleep when Karl started to wake and then watched him and Hara until the call for CAP forced him to wake them.


End file.
